


Anything For You

by camichats



Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [137]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Sub James Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Sirius notices James doing things for him. A lot of things. Very nice things. It's not like James doesn't do stuff for him already-- because he totally does-- it's just a little constant. He thinks there's more to it than meets the eye.
Relationships: Sirius Black/James Potter
Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [137]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/752925
Comments: 10
Kudos: 133





	Anything For You

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: “I know you like dom!James, but... could you write some service sub James please? He just keeps doing nice things for Sirius right when Sirius needs them and he just wants his Sirius to finally be happy and he loves Sirius' smile so much and James is just smitten with Sirius and wants to please him. Up to you if you want to include some smut. thank you so much!”   
> It is unspeakably funny to me that people think of me as liking dom!James just cause I think of myself as a fluff gal >.>

Sirius wasn't blind-- despite what Remus and Peter thought-- so he'd noticed back at Hogwarts when James started paying special attention to him. He hadn't acted on it since he thought he was unworthy of James's love or some shit, but he _had_ noticed. So when James started going out of his way to do things for him, he noticed. It wasn't anything bad-- far from it-- but it was a little strange. Regular shoulder rubs and foot massages, making dessert, braiding his hair, going down on him: these were all things James did anyways, so it wasn't the actions themselves that got Sirius to notice something was going on, it was the frequency with which it happened. 

Like yeah, they had a pretty active sex life, and James liked playing with Sirius's hair. But almost daily massages? Sirius had never been so relaxed in all his life. Or as heavy, because let's face it, he's not going to let a tiramisu go to waste, and as soon as he finished something, James would make another one that night! At first, Sirius had worried that it was some sort of guilt reaction, but James had never been one for subterfuge in their relationship. Also he couldn't lie for shit. So you know, there was that. Sirius could've asked as soon as he noticed there was something going on, but to be quite honest, he was expecting for James to tell him. James wasn't what anyone would call shy, especially not when it came to Sirius. 

So Sirius let this go on for about a month before he had to say something. They were sat on the couch watching the telly, Sirius with one arm over James's shoulders. "James?" 

"Hm?" 

"Is there something you want to talk about?" 

"Not really, why?" he asked, looking over at him. 

Damn it, this was already more effort than he'd thought he'd have to put in. "Alright, erm, lets rephrase. You've been doing a lot of shit for me recently. Like a _lot_ , a lot. And I'm definitely not complaining, like don't get me wrong, this is nice, but I guess I'm concerned as to why?" 

Instead of explaining himself like Sirius had been hoping, James tore his eyes away to look back at the telly as his face flamed red. "I can stop." 

"This doesn't often happen to us, but I feel like you're not listening to me. I don't mind, but it is out of the ordinary enough that I would like an explanation." 

James shifted and mumbled something so incoherent that Sirius couldn't make heads nor tails of it. 

"What was that, love?" 

James sighed, then spoke a little more clearly without speaking up at all. "I said that I like doing things for you." 

"Okay? I like doing things for you too, but I'm not sure-" 

"It's more than that," James mumbled, shoulders starting to hunch like he could hide in plain sight. 

"Alright," Sirius said slowly. "Explain it to me?" 

"I don't want to." 

"Er, why not?" 

James shifted some more. 

"I'm not going to get mad or anything, I'm just confused." 

"I like it when you're happy," he muttered. 

Since agreeing with him hadn't worked so well ten seconds ago, Sirius kept his mouth shut and waited for James to elaborate. 

"I _really_ like it," he said and didn't continue. 

"I'm going to need more words than that," Sirius prodded, as gently as he could manage. 

James sighed, turning to face him. Sirius had to bring his hand back to his lap, and he missed the physical contact, but he understood that this was more important. "I love you. And there's... I dunno, a normal amount of wanting you to be happy in that. And then there's something a little extra. I see you smile because of something I did for you and it just- warms me from the inside out. Like all I need is you telling me that you like it and I can live the rest of my life happy, you know?" 

Ah. Sirius _did_ know, if only because before he and James had gotten together, he'd dipped his toes into the scene for a while. What James was describing sounded a lot like sub service, but Sirius didn't know if James knew that that's what he was describing, or if he _did_ know and was struggling to explain it to Sirius. Best just to ask and get that out of the way, since if they both knew a little, this would be much easier to talk about. "So er, no need to be, like, embarrassed or anything, but have you ever done this for anyone else?" 

"No," James said immediately, his voice tinged with just a touch of disgust like he couldn't possibly fathom wanting to do this for anyone else. 

"Right. Erm." God, Sirius needed to get over himself. This was _James_ , he had nothing to feel awkward about. "This kinda sounds like you're a sub. For, y'know, BDSM." 

James blinked. Apparently no, he hadn't put that together on his own. 

"I mean, it's just a guess, but it does sound like it's in that area. Have you ever...?" 

He shook his head. "Have you?" 

Sirius shrugged. "Nothing hardcore." 

"So what does this mean? Do I- I mean, do I need to stop?" 

"No, nothing like that. It just means that we need to talk a little more, figure out what you're comfortable with and what you want to do." 

"I want to make you happy. It doesn't really feel like we have to talk about it." 

Sirius leaned forward and kissed him, waiting until James relaxed to lean back again and continue the conversation. "Nothing to be ashamed of, love. I want you to be happy too. You like, what- baking and giving me massages, that's easy for you to do, but I need to know what you want as a response to make sure you're enjoying it too." 

"If you like it, I'm happy," James said. It was clear that that was all he felt needed to be said about it, but Sirius needed for him to elaborate to make sure that this worked in a way that was good for both of them. 

"Yeah, but there's a difference between me eating an entire cake and saying 'thanks babe', and me telling you exactly how much I enjoyed ever single bite and how much I appreciate you." 

"...oh." Sirius had never seen James look so small, and his heart ached knowing that he was the cause. "The- erm. Second one, then." 

"See?" Sirius said, giving him a gentle smile as he cupped his face. "Nice and easy. I'm glad that you felt you could tell me." He also would've preferred if James had done this a week after realising it was something he wanted, but that wasn't important right now; Sirius could talk to him about it later, after they got more comfortable with this. There was probably praise kink mixed up with this, but that seemed pretty normal to him. 

* * *

"What're you thinking?" Sirius asked. There were different types of silences with James, and this one meant that he was busy thinking instead of enjoying the show they were watching-- of course, this was something they'd watched a dozen times before, so it wasn't terribly important in the first place. 

"Can I suck you off?" 

"I would definitely be up for that, but only if you want to." 

James snorted, already turning off the telly and sliding to his knees. "Right, because I always ask when I'm not in the mood." 

"You never know," Sirius said, reaching out a hand. James was just... so goddamn much. Overwhelming when he put his mind to it, and comforting the rest of the time because you always knew that he would be there. He put his hand on James's cheek before sliding his fingers into his hair. "You're so incredible, you know that?" 

"You never let me forget," James said, blushing a light pink across his cheeks. 

"Don't worry love, I only say it about half the time I'm thinking it, so it could be worse." 

His blush deepened, but he didn't try to argue. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt driven blog @[imaginejamesandsirius](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Feel free to drop by!


End file.
